


DAMIAN WAYNE: DATING A SUPERHERO?

by demonbrats



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: And obsessed with tweeter, Angst, Baba means father, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cute Garfield Logan, Damian Wayne is So Done, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian Wayne-centric, Emotional support dog titus, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Garfield Logan is so cocky, Kidnapping, M/M, No capes au but only for the batfam, Not Beta Read, Oops, a big mess, i didn’t even reread anything I wrote so, orobablt makes no sense but suenme, written for my own enjoyment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats
Summary: ”DAMIAN WAYNE: DATING A SUPERHERO?! SECRET ROMANCE?! YOUNG LOVE?!” Damian read on his phone.or: a sort of spin off from ‘stop it, logan’, but damian never became a superhero, it’s a no-capes au, but only for the batfam!Beast Boy had saved Damian from a attack at the animal charity event in Jump City. Beast Boy kissed his cheek. Then rumors started. Damian is now currently hiding (read: hiding from his father and his other tsk brothers) at his oldest brothers apartment in *sigh* Jump City.He sorta craves death since he seemingly can’t escape the semi-cute green changeling who keeps saving him.Damian hates being a Wayne, he was kept out of the shadows, he was homeschooled, he kept to himself, but then this shapeshifter went and put attention on Damian. What an asshole.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Garfield Logan/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	DAMIAN WAYNE: DATING A SUPERHERO?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, the league of assassins still exist, suck it! Damian was still in the league until age five where Talia saw it unfit for him to be there and sent him to Bruce. Damian’s was definitely spoiled. He’s the literal baby. And a brat.
> 
> Garfield finds it funny.
> 
> Titus as a support dog reasoning! At one point, Damian was kidnapped by Ra’s, it was a very hellish weak that caused Damian to shut down and freak out because that was real scary. Than after that, when he came home, he began suffering with bad anxiety. It got so bad that he couldn’t exactly go out places, but then Damian got a dog. Titus. They had reasoned with Damian that he would have to go outside and walk him. Slowly, Damian got better, but for months, it was because Titus was with him, so they got Titus registered as an emotional support dog for Damian. Over time, he has gotten better, but sometimes he still has his moments.

Damian was hiding away, in the room Dick let him have to hide away. (Damian gave him the puppy dog eyes, okay?)

He was so.. pissed off. He did not want to face his father since he was very worried on if he would get the “talk” or get asked if he liked “Beast Boy.” He didn’t. He found him so annoying. 

Very annoying. But he— may have or may not have seen a pic of two of the shapeshifter as a cat, dog, and so on and found it fascinating.

But shut up.

He was so tired of logging onto Tweeter and seeing #DamiBeast trending. 

—

Damian Wayne officially has the worst luck ever. He was just walking through the streets— he was forced. He was forced to go outside after moping around for two days. Plus, Dick wanted to see his girlfriend. Tt.

But, anyways, he was walking, on his phone, music in his ears, he felt someone bump into him, causing him to look up.

”You,” Damian hissed, staring at the shapeshifter. The shapeshifter gave a smile. He was in normal clothes. He was taller then Damian as well. That only fueled Damian’s anger.

”Me.”

”You ruined my life,” okay, look. Damian’s 16. He’s dramatic and sheltered. (Well.. besides those weird nightmares he has about his mother, those nightmares relate to some of the scars that he has)

”Woooah- what- cmon! I called you pretty! How did I possibly ruin your life?”

”Im not pretty! And the stupid public!” Damian whined, glaring at the other, but his glare wasn’t so aggressive. It was still— soft.

”Heyyy, what did the public do to ‘ya?”

”Annoy me! I do not like the attention!”

”Chill-! It’s not like it’s negative!”

”Prople think we are dating!”

”Well- it would be an honor to date me- but I’m sorry! I’ll clear the rumors up, okaayy?”

”You will?”

”Yes, Mister Damian Wayne. I’ll clear it up,” His smile was a smile, but it held another emotion. Mischief.

—

@beasthrs

hiii everyone, soooo @dwayne wanted me to clear it up- we aren’t dating (I’m totally available to date whenever you’re ready :))), you’ll warm up to me eventually! ) and wanted to apologize for kissing his cheek- I realize that was veeery dumb of me, but pls dont spam him and cancel out the rumors! or he’ll be pouty ): (it’s cute, but also sad)

posted 1:31 AM

Damian read the tweet, and decided that he is going to kill Garfield Logan.

—

“So, lil D, I see you have a green admirer,” Dick teased, offering a soft smile as he handed his little brother a bag of chips. 

“Tt. He is annoying, can I get baba to sue him for being annoying.”

”you could put a restraining order on him if it gets bad?” Damian shook his head. Damian.. liked someone.. complimenting him. It seemed genuine, unlike all the other people who give him compliments.. Or maybe Damian is looking too into this, maybe he did it as a joke. It’s probably all a joke. Beast Boy only did it for a joke. That’s what he is known for, being comedic.

“It’s fine, I probably won’t see him again. I miss you.”

”I know, Dami, if you want, you can stay for a little longer, it is the summer time.”

Damian took a moment to think. He did miss his older brother, he barely got to see him anymore, “Okay.”

—

The rumors actually stopped, but now it was: “SUPERHERO TRYING TO WIN OVER THE YOUNGEST WAYNE?”

Most of the attention was on Beast Boy, but some on Damian, but not as much. Thankfully. 

With his sketchbook and pencils in his bag, he walked to the park, going and sitting down at a bench to begin drawing his beloved animals he does miss, but he sees them a lot, it’s okay.

It’s just time to visit his brother, which he is very happy about. 

His nose scrunched up as he drew silently, but looked up when he heard footsteps. A pale girl, gem on her forehead, a tanned boy, and Damian’s mortal enemy: Beast Boy. Damian quickly turned his gaze back to his sketchbook, muttering arabic curses under his breath.

Damian heard chatter pass by, a relieved sigh left his lips before he heard something beside him, he looked over and saw a green cat, a flower in its mouth. What the. 

“Hi, I wanted to apologize in person for kissing you on the cheek.”

”Okay.”

The boy shifted to his human form, handing the flower to Damian. Gross. A red rose.

”I’m very serious about winning you over though.”

”I’d love to see you try.”

He grinned, “I will! And I wilL win you over!”

”I doubt it.”

”Let’s make a bet.”

“Oh god.” 

“If I win you over, you go on a date with me.”

”Seriously?”

”Yup!”

”I’ll think about it.” 

“I’ll stop with the posts on my tweeter.”

”Deal,” Damian said far too quickly, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

”Great! Cya around!” He smiled at Damian once more and the stood up, beginning to walk away.

”Goodbye, Beast Boy,” Damian murmured. 

—

Damian groaned as he heard Dick in the kitchen, pots clattering onto the ground. He groaned. Nonono. Not happening. No. 

This meant one thing. Richard was cooking. Cue the food poisoning montage..

(He loved his brother.. Just not his cooking.)

Damian walked out toward the living room, trying to sneak out the front door, but his brother’s voice rang into his ears, “Lil D!”

”alqarf (shit)... What, Richard?”

”Can you— get the table ready!”

“Who is coming?”

”Kory!” Damian has met Dick’s girlfriend, she was.. Different. Her eyes were very green. 

“I think you should order food. I don’t think you want to poison your girlfriend.”

Dick gasped, shaking his head at his little brother as he brought plates over (he knew damian would not do it) and placed them down.

”My cooking is fine!”

”I smell burning.”

”Shit— okay fine! Up the street! To the left!— ow ow ow! There is a pizza place! Order a meat lovers pizza, uhhh wings- OW- HOTHOTHOT! and your vegan pizza! Money is on the table-!” Damian sighed, picking up Dick’s wallet and pulling nf out some cash.

”Will you be alright unaccompanied?”

”Yes! Go! Hurry! She will be here soon!” Damian stood for a moment, frowning as he grabbed the medical kit that was in the bathroom, he placed it down on the kitchen table before he left. 

—

Damian was holding the two boxes of pizza, the wings, and some breadsticks, trying to dodge people and make sure people didn’t recognize him. (Over the two weeks or so he has been here, jump city people have recognized him and have taken pictures from a distance. It was disturbing. Damian texted his baba to get it taken down. It got taken down, but more came up. Damian felt uncomfortable with people taking photos of him without him knowing. It was disturbing. ) Damian became annoyed as he saw the sky darken with storm clouds. “Well this is just great,” he mumbled to himself.

”Damian!” You have got to be kidding me. Damian recognized the voice. 

“Beast Boy,” he hissed as he tried to hide himself away with the boxes.

”Itd about to storm, yknow?”

”I know.”

“Ooooh— pizza!” Gar made a move to grab the box before Damian quickly moved out the way, shooting a glare. 

“Not for you. It is for my dinner with my brother and his girlfriend.”

”Booooo! What types?”

”Meat lovers and a vegan one.”

”Vegan? Yours right? I remember reading your tweets about you being vegan.”

”you read my tweets?? When?”

”umm.. soo, you know how you have celebrity crushes or whatever?”

”No.”

“Pretend! You were— no, sorta.. are mine.”

”Is that why you are trying to ‘win’ me over?”

”Half the reason.”

”The other?”

“You’re also hot, have you not looked in the mirror?”

Damian blinked, rolling his eyes, “you may have a slice if you would just shut up.”

Garfield laughed as he did take a slice, “Where ya’ going? I’ll walk you back!” He said, with his mouth full. Disgusting.

”I’m fine. I don’t want you to know where I stay.”

”Okay, okay! I get it. Just be safe?”

”Fine.”

—

Damian and his father had talked, deciding that Damian could stay with Dick during the summer. His father brought him clothes and Titus on this fine afternoon.

”Thank you, Baba,” Damian murmured as he petted his beloved dog. 

“Of course, do you want to go have lunch before I go back to Gotham?”

Damian nodded, “Yes, can Titus come along?”

Bruce nodded, a fond smile on his lips as he watched his animal loving son, “Of course, but we will have to find somewhere outside to eat then.”

”Park? So Titus can also play?”

”Alright, I heard of this fast food place, Titan Meals.”

”Okay,” Damian has heard of that, it was a sort of hero themed burger place. Based off the Teen Titans. Ugh.

—

Damian read the menu, rolling his eyes as he took a picture of it. Might as well entertain the public.

Damian posted that picture onto his insta story without context, he barely used Instagram, but this was a special occasion. 

“Damian, son?” He heard his father.

”Sorry, Beast green salad.. And Starfries. Wait, are the starfries vegan?”

The person at the register nodded, offering a smile as she did the order.

—

Beast Boy was on Insta, seeing the little ring around Damian’s icon and instantly clicking on it (he’s curious, okay?).

He felt a laugh bubble up from his lips as he looked at it, he was at Titans Meals. Garfield quickly sent a DM Damian’s way.

1:02 PM: told you that ur warming up to me <3 — @BEASTBOYCO

—

Damian read the message with an eye roll, deciding to leave the other on read and focused on eating his food. Bruce and Damian had walked to the park, letting Titus off his leash to go and play around for a bit as they ate at a picnic table.

”How have you been?”

”Fine.”

“You’re quite popular on Tweeter lately,” Bruce hummed, cutting his burger up with a knife and fork. 

“Blame the idiot named Beast Boy. He’s obsessed with me.”

”I see,” he hummed, taking a bite of his food, “Is he bothering you?” 

Damian shook his head as he took a picture of his food, posting it on his insta story, labeling it: salad. Poetic, right? Look, Damian.. Has caught himself smiling whenever he has seen Garfield saving the day, when he sees Garfield looking at him while saving the day and then getting knocked out the way because he was distracted. But that’s not any of his business. 

—

The face when you get kidnapped for ransom from a moron. He was outnumbered, and even if he took karate classes and other types of martial art classes, he couldn’t do anything.

He got knocked out and now he is here. In a dingy warehouse. Freezing since they dumped cold water on him to wake him up. He has done the asl ice bucket challenge before, he didn’t’t want to do it again— at least not in this very moment. 

“I got ‘cha kid, Brucie Wayne! Gimmie the money or else the kid gets it!” The thug screamed, pressing the barrel of the gun to Damian’s temple. (Damian took a moment to remind himself that he will be okay. It won’t be like how it was with his grandfather, it will be better. It had to be better. His baba will get him-! But he’s in Gotham.. And Damian isn’t. Fuck. How to breathe. How—)

”Hey, hey—“ Damian heard, waking him up from his thoughts that escalated. It was a green boy. Beast Boy. “Oh— okay- come on, it’s alright.”

”Fuck, it’s cold,” Damian mumbled, trying to calm himself down as he felt Beast Boy get the ropes off him. Ow. Rope burn.

“I can warm you up— not in that way.”

”I’m fine. I want my dog,” he mumbled as he walked out the warehouse, his hands shaking as he was met with cameras. Nono. Fuck. 

Damian looked around. Dick, where are you. 

He heard the barking of his dog, Damian letting out a breath as he walked to him, falling to the ground— ignoring the public as he held him. His dog licked his face, making him feel at ease. Damian heard more footsteps, and felt someone crouch down beside him, rubbing his back. Dick.

”It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Damian shook his head, burying his head in Titus’s fur. Damian felt another presence, a small body rubbing against his leg, he lifted his head to see a green cat, moving one of his arms to pet him.

”D, are you able to talk with the police? Or write what happened?” Damian stared at Dick and offered a small nod, giving Garfield one last pet before he got up, Titus’s leash in hand as he let Dick lead him off to the officers. 

—

12:09 AM: Thank you. — @DAMIANW

—

Damian found himself drawing on top of the roof of Dick’s apartment. It has been a month and a half here, school— or well, homeschooling will begin soon. The kidnapping still lingered in his mind, bringing back memories he wished to discard.

But, he chooses to ignore it. He instead just draws the view.

Well, he did until he saw a green bird flying his way and then morphing into a boy, plopping down beside him, “Hey.”

”Hello.”

”Wow, that drawing is lit,” he grins.

”I know,” Damian murmured, turning his attention to Garfield, lips in a thin line as he saw the boy smile. 

They fell into silence, before Damian spoke, “I think I owe you that date though.”

”Wait- no way,” Garfield’s smile widened. Damian hummed, closing his sketchbook and getting up.

”Tomorrow night, I leave in two days, so it has to be tomorrow night.”

Garfield got up, a frown, “You’re leaving?”

”Yes. I have to return to Gotham, but I understand if you do not wish to go on this date now since I am leaving, that’s fine.”

”No, no! I would love to!” Damian hummed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before he turned around. 

“Tomorrow, eight pm, meet here.”

”Alright! I will!” 

—

“BREAKING NEWS! DAMIAN WAYNE CAUGHT ON A DATE WITH OUR BELOVED BEAST BOY! ARE THEY OFFICIALLY A THING?”

**Author's Note:**

> You may imagine how the date went :) and Damigar supremacy? I dunno. I’m just here to vibe. Also, if anyone makes Damigar fics, I will definitely read them because I find them so cute at the moment-
> 
> But here’s a snippet for my next fic:
> 
> ”Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?”
> 
> ”Actually, it’s a knife.”


End file.
